1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to thawing or defrosting apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for thawing or defrosting frozen foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recommended methods for thawing large frozen food items, such as whole turkeys or chickens and large cuts of meat, include thawing in a refrigerator and thawing in cold water. When thawing a large frozen food item in a refrigerator, a general rule of thumb is to allow 24 hours of thawing time for every 5 pounds of weight. As a result, thawing a large frozen food item in a refrigerator can take several days.
While thawing a large frozen food item in cold water is significantly faster (about 2.5 hours for every 5 pounds), the water must be changed about every half hour. Thus the cold water thawing method requires frequent attention over several hours.
If a large frozen food item is left on a kitchen counter to thaw at room temperature, about 70 degrees Fahrenheit (deg. F.), part of the frozen food item often warms to over 40 deg. F. over time, allowing bacteria to multiply quickly and creating a health hazard.
It would be beneficial to have an apparatus for thawing frozen food items that works automatically, relatively quickly, and in a way that reduces health risks.